Two Sorcerers
by NadinLuciferHawk
Summary: Alone and shunned by everyone Loki has to deal with more than just imprisonment. But then an unexpected chance openes up to him and he takes it - gaining a new and powerful ally on the way. 'Two Sorcerers' is my working title, and I will rename it once I have a better idea. Enjoy!
1. Flight

**Author's Note**

I do not own the Avengers or Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would not be sitting here.

Anyways, this is just a little stupid idea I had, because the two main characters are so very similar to each other. Enjoy!

* * *

Asgard.

A majestic city with high towers of polished stones and gold. One could see moons, stars, planets, galaxies and nebulas while also seeing the sun rising. Everyone who set foot into Asgard, was reminded of their own insignificance in comparison to the gold shining buildings.

But there were places in Asgard where the sun's golden beams never reached. The dungeons for example.

There, in the deepest and darkest dungeon was a cage made from white stone and magic. Inside were only a small cot, a narrow table and a single stool. And a man.

He had pale, almost translucent skin, which looked as white as a sheet when compared to his unruly ebony hair. Dull green eyes, glazed over, unfocused, stared unseeing at the wall opposite of him as he was sitting slumped against the cold walling of his cell.

His name was Loki, Son of None.

Foolishly he had entered an alliance with creatures who shun the light. The others – the Chitauri – had used him to attack Midgard, promising him the world if he gave them a relic called the Tesseract. But his current situation implied his failure.

And he had failed.

Some time ago he was soundly defeated and humiliated by some mortals under the leadership of his not-brother. _Was it weeks? Months? Or had already years passed since then?_ It was difficult to keep track of time here. There was no sunlight, and the only people he saw were the servants who brought him food.

This had been his punishment: Isolation. Isolation from everything. Sun, time, company, even his magic. His not-brother, Thor, had visited him from time to time in the beginning, but even he had abandoned him.

_There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you._

Someone was still there, though, whispering in his mind, slowly driving him insane.

The Other, the Chitauri, were still with him, slowly torturing him from the inside of his own brain. When it first started he tried to ignore the voices whispering of his failures, what they would do once they got to him and how they would always be with him. Soon he had tried to argue with them, to silence them for good, but even his Silver Tongue was futile against the cruel accusations. When he wanted to sleep they sent him visions and nightmares, about his fall, his punishment and death, slowly driving him to total exhaustion and madness.

_You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain._

Nowadays his mind was too weak to fight against the assaults. Loki was sure that he had gone insane, or was very close to it. So he spent his days staring at the wall, not moving, not eating and not sleeping. Perhaps if he could torture his body long enough that way he could finally escape into the sweet embraces of his daughter, the queen of the dead.

_You have failed. _

_You will never escape._

_You belong to him._

_I can help you._

Loki's head jerked up and he blinked against the whiteness of his dull cell.

_I can help you._

That voice… it was different from the other voices. It was warm, regal and soothing, so very different to the cruel, cold whispers of the Chitauri.

Was it only a product of his rapidly declining mind? Or was it truly someone?

"_Listen to me…" _the voice said again before he could dispel it as another stage of his madness, _"…listen well, for I shall be your salvation, as you are mine."_

Well, he was insane and alone anyways, so he could also talk aloud to a voice in his head. "What do you want?" Loki asked tired, his voice having lost its smoothness long, long ago.

"_What I want can not be done"_ the voice told him, _"What I need is you."_

Loki gave a humourless chuckle. "Need me? Nobody needs me. I'm just a stolen relic."

The voice was silent for a moment, and Loki thought it gone. But then it spoke again: _"Is that what the other voices told you? I can make them disappear if you will listen to me."_

"Yeah, go on" the god said, still convinced that it was all just a joke from his mad mind. He was right about to shut off again when he suddenly felt something he had not felt for a long time.

Peace.

His mind was silent except for his own swirling thoughts. But even they faded for a moment. The voices were gone.

"_I suppose this is better."_

"How…?" Loki began, but cut off. He was positively rattled now, unable to ignore the soothing voice any longer.

"_Listen, Asgardian Jotun" _the voice said again, _"I have been imprisoned by the father of the man you once called father. For millennia I have waited for someone strong enough to free me from these chains."_

"And I am that someone?"

"_Correct. And this is my bargain: Free me from this prison I have been thrown into, and I shall grant you freedom, power and protection against those that wish to harm you."_

Loki chuckled. "Nobody can protect me against the Chitauri. It is only a matter of time until they find me here."

"_That is not correct. Once I am free I can protect you, both mentally and physically."_

"How can I know that you are not one of them as well?"

"_You can not, that is true. You only have my word, Liesmith." _Loki furrowed his brows.

To Hel with it all. He was done for anyways. Either he stayed here and was driven insane by the Chitauri before they came for him or he tried to trust the mysterious voice and have the chance to be free once more. What would happen afterwards was a whole other story entirely.

But anything was better than staying here.

"Very well" Loki murmured, "I will accept your bargain." Leaning his head against the wall he exclaimed: "Get me out of here."

Suddenly the magical force fields which made up three of the walls began to flicker and disappear. Loki blinked in utter confusion.

"_I have opened the path. Now come before the guards notice."_

The god scrambled slowly to his feet, muscles screaming in protest due not being used for the longest time. His body was weak and felt like lead.

"_Come"_ the voice beckoned again, _"I can not help you any more than this. Not as long as I am still imprisoned."_

Loki swallowed his tiredness and weakness and stepped out of the cage which had been his prison for such a long time. His eyes were blind for a moment when he stepped out of the artificially illuminated cage into the dreary darkness of the dungeons, legs shaking like those of a newborn foal… like Sleipnir's, Loki thought with a pang. But it went away when he felt the first small wisps of his magic returning to him.

He knew there was a console on one wall which contained control crystals. These crystals were the source of the force field keeping him trapped. Loki blinked at the crystals now laying scattered in front of the console. And on the console…

There was a small black creature sitting there. Round and seemingly consisting only of a gold and red eye with small black feet. The eye blinked at him.

"What… is this your doing?" he asked in confusion.

"_Yes"_ Loki straightened back up. The voice was still in his head, but it seemed to originate from the black eye. The thing grew bat-like wings while its feet disappeared and fluttered over to him. _"This is one of my spies. I am communicating to you through it."_

There were steps outside the door. Heavy, hurried steps, and they could hear people shouting. The black creature narrowed its golden iris and said: _"They are faster than I had considered and I can not get you out of here right now. You have to reach an open room. Follow me. And swiftly."_

Loki tore his gaze from the door for a curt nod. Pride or not, right now he had no strength to fight the guards. So the god chose to run. His new ally showed him a hidden path through which he left the room only moments before the guards busted through the door.

"The prisoner… he's gone!" one shouted.

"Send word to the palace! The Allfather has to know about this!"

The hunt was on.

-0-

Cheering, laughing and songs filled the great banquet hall. The Asgardians were celebrating Prince Thor's return from Midgard where he had fought on side of the so-called Avengers for several months now. The atmosphere was overall cheerful, and nobody thought about what was going on in the dungeons.

At least not until now.

"My lord!" a guard shouted as he came into the room, smashing the huge double-winged doors open. The crash of heavy wood on polished stone and the naked panic in the man's voice was enough to silence all other sounds. Everyone was looking at the guard expectantly.

"My lord!" the guard yelled again, "The prisoner – the traitor – has escaped his prison!"

Thor was on his feet before his father was. "What are you saying?!" he shouted in utter disbelieve.

"The traitor Loki has fled!"

Ruckus echoed into the hall when everyone started shouting.

"What?!"

"How is that possible?!"

"He was supposed to be locked away!"

"My King! Say something!"

Odin wearily stood and struck the ground three times with Gungnir to call for silence. Then, with a strong, clear voice, he asked: "Tell me, guard, how could Loki escape his confines?"

"We do not know. There has to be magic on work here."

"Not Loki's though" Sif countered, "His magic had been sealed away, has it not?"

"Indeed" Odin said slowly and closed his pale blue eye to concentrate, searching for the strings of magic left behind. When he found it he furrowed his brow and said: "He is still here. And you said truth, Lady Sif. His magic is not responsible for this… however, there is someone else with him."

"Someone else?" Fandral asked confused, "Who is it, my Lord?"

"I can not say yet" the Allfather answered. Turning to Thor he said: "My son, go and capture the fugitive."

Thor sketched a small bow and turned on his heel, shouting: "Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, you with me!"

The five exited the room, the guards on their heels.

Frigga turned to her husband: "Odin…"

"I will not let him escape" Odin said and sighed. "He may be not our flesh and blood, but he is our son. Still he has to answer to his crimes on Midgard, Prince or not."

Frigga fell silent again, hoping, that her youngest would change his mind and let himself being captured without a fight this time. She could not stand losing him for real.

-o0o-

Loki's legs burnt and his breath started to become ragged. "I should have at least eaten something" he thought gloomily as his muscles ached. Sweat drenched the simple dark green robes and his bare feet almost slipped out from underneath him as the flying eye led him around yet another corner.

He was at the very end of his strength. The only things keeping him going were the fear of the Chitauri (not that he would mention it) and the promising lures of his new ally. These things coaxed him into going past his limits.

"_Come, we have almost reached the place"_ his ally told him. Loki gasped out in relieve. A pathetic noise, but he did not manage much more.

Relieve turned to utter despair when doors on either side of the hall were torn open and guards flooded out of them. The thundering steps of their boots echoed through the hallway, settling deep inside his bones and turning his legs into pudding.

"_Don't stop."_ his ally beseeched him, _"Run! I shall give you some strength." _Indeed, as soon as those words stopped echoing through his head his body gained a new burst of energy. A small smirk worked itself to his lips as he managed to build some distance between himself and his pursuers. Well, he was fleeter on foot since he was not burdened down by a heavy armor.

"BROTHER!" For a moment he stopped breathing. So Thor was here as well?

"_Don't get distracted!"_ the eye screeched, _"You are almost there!"_

Then there was another sound. A sharp whipping one followed by a high whistling noise. And suddenly there was agony, like being stabbed, that drew a pained howl from his lips and let him stumble. His shoulder hit the decorated wall and his breath left his lungs with a rush, but he did not fall. The blood rushing through his veins and his own ragged breathing was way too loud for normal circumstances. In the distance he could hear the enraged shout of Thor, but could not make out what it was about. Something about shooting?

"_They shot you with arrows"_ whispered his companion, voice laced with… worry? Loki did not need worry. _"Can you continue?"_

They did what?! Shot him with arrows? "Bastards…" Loki snarled out from between his teeth, screwing his eyes closed. At least that explained why Thor was so furious. Nobody attacked Loki while Thor was around after all. But he did not sense his pursuers move, so he tried to carry on with his escape plan.

However as soon as he straightened his back up another wave of excruciating agony tore a scream from his lips and he collapsed to his knees before falling to his side, unable to get up again.

"Brother!" Thor yelled appalled, threw a really nasty glare at the hapless archers before starting off towards his fallen adopted sibling.

"_Hmm… we are close enough"_ the black eyeball said soothingly, _"I'll get you out of here. Rest now. Leave it to me."_ That was the last thing he heard before exhaustion and pain took their toll and his world went black.

-0-

Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif raced through the hallways. Instinctively the Thunderer knew where his brother was going to run. And indeed. When they ran up a small flight of stairs Thor saw a figure dressed in plain green robes tearing past them, followed by several guards. But there was something flying in front of Loki – a bat perhaps? His brother seemed to follow the creature, but for what reason?

"BROTHER!" Thor yelled then, and Loki did halt for a split second. The thunder god was relieved for a moment, but then it turned to terror. Some of the guards had obviously decided to end the traitor right there and loosened their arrows from their bows.

"NO!" Thor shouted, but could only watch helplessly when three arrows hit the Liesmith right into the back. Loki howled out, stumbled and leaned heavily against the wall. "Who allowed you to shoot at my brother?!" Thor yelled enraged, hitting one of the marksmen hard enough to send him tumbling backwards. "I will see that you are…!"

Another pained scream coming from his adopted baby brother attracted his attention. His heart plunged down into his boots upon witnessing Loki keeling over and collapsing to an unmoving pile on the floor. Blood began to pool out from his still form.

"Brother!" he yelled and, ignoring everything around him, starting towards him – only to stop dead in his tracks only one step later.

A black creature was flapping over his fallen brother. It was round and had the size of an orange, with a single gold and red eye and a bat's wings. The creature's golden iris lifted slowly from Loki up to the other Asgardians and it narrowed its single eye. Little bird feet grew from its underside – it was seemingly consisting of living shadows, Thor noted – and landed on the fallen prince's shoulder.

"_I will not allow him to fall into your hands"_ a cutting voice said. Thor jerked back.

"Did you speak, creature?" His companions looked at him in confusion.

The black thing did not react, instead it opened up a maw full of needle-like teeth underneath its single eye. It was then that Thor heard it again: _"He is mine, and I do not like to share."_

Suddenly the air was filled with the rapid flapping of a thousand wings. Thor and the others whirled around when a giant swarm of winged eyes flooded into the room, frantically flapping their wings. Hogun noticed immediately the differences between them and the one sitting on Loki: They had red instead of golden irises and were only half as large. Nevertheless they were very numerous, distracting and unnerving the present guards before whirling around the fallen Silvertongue and their leader like a living tornado.

Thor recovered from the initial shock and jumped at the beasts, but in the same moment they all disintegrated into black smoke. The Thunderer gasped and shielded his eyes before disappearing into the smoke.

When it lifted, Thor stood there alone. There was no trace of Loki nor of the black Golden-eyed creature save for a puddle of blood.

Loki was gone.

Thor smashed his fists down, creating small craters on the marble floor and screamed.


	2. Deal

It was a beautiful morning in New York. The sun was shining, it promised to not get too hot and the war with the Chitauri lay well in the past. Well, there were still a few things left over, but the New Yorker citizens' eager to repair would soon bury even the last signs.

Tony idly wondered when it became morning already. He had – yet again – spend the entire night inside his workshop, tinkering with his toys, and letting the other Avengers sleep soundly. Now it was seven in the morning and he was blinded by the beautiful morning. Or perhaps by Steve's ten thousand Megawatt smile.

"Good morning Tony" he said beaming, "Would you like to have breakfast or supper?"

"None of both, Cap" Tony slurred and shuffled off in the direction of the team quarters, "A nightcap and a warm bed."

"Oh come on" Bruce said when he entered, "Why not enjoy this beautiful day with us? SHIELD has not planned any incidents…"

Suddenly there was the boom of a thunder clap out of blue sky. Steve, Tony and Bruce all jumped – literally – to the ceiling before whirling around to the great balcony. Thor stood there with a grim expression on his face.

"Spoke too soon" Bruce sighed.

"Big Point?" Tony asked, tiredness forgotten. "I thought you went back home for a few weeks vacation?"

"I wanted to, my friends" Thor said upon entering, "But I am afraid I bear bad news."

-0-

"What do you mean 'You lost Loki'?!"

Thor stayed unmoved at that outbreak. Clint was almost fuming and halfway standing, rage reddening his face. Natasha tried to calm him down while the other three just stared at the Asgardian. They all sat on a big dining table. Thor had just told them of Loki's escape.

"Not 'lost'" Thor said then, "My brother is not a piece of armor…"

"Escaped, then!" Clint snarled, calmed down and sat back. "We thought you would be taking care of him so that he doesn't escape!"

"Look" Bruce said, trying to mediate, "We want to know how Loki managed to escape."

"I do not know either" Thor said slowly, "But he had help from the outside. He would have never managed to escape his prison of his own, the Allfather made sure of that."

"Who would help psychopathic baby brother?" Tony asked. "Who's crazy enough to let crazy out of his cage?"

"That I do not know either. The Allfather is searching for answers and will visit the Norns. Until then he sent me to look for my brother and bring him – if possible – back to Asgard."

"And that has something to do with us because…?"

"Loki's ally has brought him here."

"WHAT?!" all of the Avengers shouted in utter disbelieve. "He's here?! On earth?!"

"Heimdall told us he saw a glimpse of Loki and his ally here on Midgard, but now they are hidden before his eyes. I know not where they are in this moment."

"Wait, you told us Loki was shot by several arrows" Bruce began, ignoring Clint's muttering, "Shouldn't we look for a hospital then?"

"Friend Bruce, you forget that Loki is out of his prison and able to utilize his magic once more. He will heal on his own."

"Just great" Tony huffed out, "So we only have about 149 million square kilometres of land to look for him. Wonderful."

"What about his ally?" Natasha asked then, "Can you describe him?"

Thor leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I am not sure, but I did see something."

"'Something'?"

"I would call it an _illi andinn _– demon in your tongue – but I am not sure about that either."

"Demon?" Tony asked, "Wonderful. This day is just getting better and better… I need something to drink."

"And some sleep, Tony." Bruce reminded him. Turning back to Thor he asked: "What did he look like, that… demon?"

"It was a black bat with a single golden eye" Thor said, "And it could speak directly to my mind."

"Why should a demon free Loki?" Steve asked.

"That, my friend, is what I am here for" the god said darkly, "I will find my brother and question him."

"Good." Tony said, "And while you prepare for going all 'Supernatural', I'll go to bed."

-oo0oo-

Sunlight fell right into his face, stroking it with its warmth. Groaning Loki turned away from it and nestled deeper into the warm fur covers of his soft bed.

It took him a minute or so to compute several things.

Firstly his cell did not have such a soft bed. And it did not have fur for covers.

Secondly it was way too small for him to turn anywhere but the floor.

And thirdly there was no sun in his cell.

Loki was wide-awake in the next heartbeat and jerked into a sitting position. Another second later he was actually awake enough to recognise his surrounding. He was in a small room with aged, darkened wood walls. There were two small windows without glass, a door, a huge laying surface covered with furs and coarse but colourful mesh and a fire pit in the middle. Sunlight and cool, fresh air came through the open windows.

"What the…" he began. But then the memories returned together with dull throbbing pain. Loki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming, cursing his own carelessness.

But at least he remembered now again. The mysterious voice. The black bat. His flight. The arrows. And darkness.

And then?

"_You have awakened, I see."_

Loki turned slowly to the black winged eye sitting on what seemed to be a cupboard. Looking down at himself he noted that he was still wearing his prisoner robes. They were stained with blood on his back, but the arrows were gone.

"_Forgive me for not doing much more than removing the projectiles" _His ally said, _"But I can not heal you from my prison."_

"That is fine" Loki said grimacing, checking mentally on his wounds, "I can heal them now that my magic is free once more." He looked around, but found nothing familiar. "Where are we?"

"_Midgard."_

Loki's blood ran cold. "Midgard? Why here?!"

"_Do not worry. We are in an insignificant village in a land the humans call 'Tibet'. It is thousands of miles away from where the Avengers are. They will not find you here."_

"…Good" Loki said and lay back into the furs. "But tell me, why did you bring me here to Midgard? To the place of my greatest shame?"

"_It is where I lay in chains, my ally."_

"Here? On Midgard?" Loki quirked an eyebrow, "Why here?"

"_I lived here millennia ago until the Asgardians locked me away. Also this planet has so less magic that I could not even hope to free myself. And even creating enough magic to get you here has cost me centuries."_

"I see."

The eye fluttered up. _"It will soon be night. I shall go and try to find some more suitable clothes for you. Rest until I return."_

Loki nodded, noticing only now how deadly tired he truly was. After all, he had not slept properly for what seemed years. He turned his head slightly and addressed the creature once more: "You have not yet told me your name, beast."

"_Have I not?"_

"I do believe it to be impolite to conceal something as important as a name. And since you obviously know my name, I am at a disadvantage."

The eye narrowed in an amused way. _"My name? Nobody had asked for my name in a very long time. They forgot about me."_ It seemed to shrug. _"Very well. Then you shall at least learn it. My name is Vaati."_

Loki raised a surprised eyebrow. "Perchance the feared Wind Sorcerer?"

"_Ah, I see you heard of me."_

"I was the only one ever to read the ancient tomes of your… campaign."

"_It is true" _his ally told him, _"I am the Wind Sorcerer Vaati. The most powerful sorcerer that ever walked amongst the branches of Yggdrasil."_


	3. Beginnings

Bruce was brooding over several screens. He sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, replaced his glasses and looked back onto his data. Ever since Thor came here a week ago and told them of little brother Loki's grand escape he had monitored the whole planet.

Until now it was all futile. There was nothing. No trace of magic, not one glance of Loki anywhere. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth – what was not something bad considering the fact that he could be very well out and cause chaos. On the other hand he could also lie in hiding to unleash even more chaos.

"I need a break" Bruce muttered and went outside.

His way led him to the kitchen. He needed a coffee. A strong one.

Once he reached his destination he was met with the sight of an equally brooding Thor.

"Hey Thor" he greeted curtly and went to pour himself some coffee.

"Friend Bruce" Thor said warmly before he went back to looking grim, "Have you found the whereabouts of my brother?"

"Not yet" Bruce sighed, "It's like he dropped off the face of the earth."

A small smile worked its way to Thor's lips. "My brother always had the skill to disappear whenever he wanted."

The scientist stirred his coffee, blinked in confusion at the literally disintegrating spoon, and asked: "The Loki you describe seems to be an entirely different than the guy we fought here."

"I know not what changed my brother so" Thor said, "He was always such a calm boy, always sunken in his books and playfully mischievous. I am afraid I have failed my brother at some point, but I do not know where."

Bruce looked at him. He could not imagine the Loki Thor described to be the same psychopathic evil god-wannabe. Before he could say something however, his coffee jumped out of the cup and he grabbed a fork to stab it before it got the chance to bite. "Well, you can ask him that later. I go back to the lab… and JARVIS? Please make a note that Tony should clean his coffee maker and/or keep his experiments out of the kitchen."

"Will do so, Sir."

"Don't worry, Thor" Bruce said and laid a calming hand onto the broad shoulder of the Asgardian. "I'll find him."

"Thank you, friend Bruce."

-oo0oo-

The source of Thor's anxiety had recovered in the meantime. He was finally rested again (his skin was not as deadly pale anymore), his magic had returned, his wounds were healed and he was finally fed. Loki made a mental note to eat more Yak meat, since it seemed to be very rich in content, but to evade the terrible butter tea. The clothes he now wore were rich and regal traditional Tibetan and he liked them – even though they were red and not green, but he could afford to be picky later on.

Vaati – or better his spy – sat on his usual place on the cupboard and tore a strip of dried Yak meat into pieces.

Eventually Loki spoke: "Since we have made our acquaintance some time ago and I am now fully recovered and able to get to work, you could finally tell me what you want me for, Vaati."

"_So eager to get your not-brother's attention?"_

Loki grimaced. "I am not overly fond of his attention, but I doubt it will be avoidable." Folding his hands he looked at the black demon in front of him: "Tell me, Vaati. What do I need to do?"

The thing seemed to chuckle. _"I have indeed made the right choice by choosing you. Now, listen well."_

Loki sat up straight. Vaati shook his wings to get into a more comfortable position.

"_You read about me, did you not? So you have a vague idea to what I am able. To curb my powers the ancient Asgardians sealed me away into a magical artefact – a sword."_

"A sword?"

"_The Sacred Sword of the Four Elements - helga sverð af fjórum þáttum in your tongue or Four Sword in short. If it were to be destroyed, I would be free once again."_

Loki leaned back and smirked. "So all I need to do is find that sword and destroy it? Sounds easy enough."

Vaati shook his body – his way to shake his head. _"It is not that simple, otherwise I could have probably done so already. No. They had safety precautions of course."_

"Tell me."

"_The Sword was not the only artefact. To keep my powers sealed they combined it with four magical gems – the elements in their elusive form. There is the Earth Amethyst, the Fire Ruby, the Water Sapphire and of course the Wind Emerald. All four of them have to be retrieved before you can even search for the blade itself."_

Loki nodded. Even though he did not quite understand.

"_When you have all four gems, bring them to the sword. They can be placed in the blade itself. Only then can you even hope to succeed."_

"Why can't I simply destroy the gems as I find them, then?"

Vaati chuckled again. _"If only one of the five objects is destroyed before they are back together, I shall die, for my magic is intrinsically tied to my life force." _Loki cocked his head and Vaati carried on: _"Of course, death would not stop me and I would sooner or later return from the land of the dead – which is why I was sealed away instead of being killed – but it would rather be later than sooner I'm afraid… and you are the one that can not afford this time."_

Loki nodded again. "So this is it… very well, I understand. Tell me Vaati, what my part in this is."

"_First of you need to gather the elements. I can show you where they are hidden on Midgard. I will teach you the spells you need to meld the blade and the elements to the true Sacred Sword, and I will teach you the spell you need to destroy it. Nothing must be left but dust from that accursed item. Once that has happened, I will be free again and I will keep my part of the bargain and protect you against the creatures from the void."_

Loki felt his lips pulling up in a grin: "So then, Vaati. Then I shall carry out what you ordered me to."

"_Very well."_

"But do allow me one last question, sorcerer."

"_Which one?"_

"How could you free me when your powers have been curbed?"

Vaati fluttered a bit in amusement. _"Even the best seals wear down over the time, even more so when the one they sealed is as powerful as I am. Though I could free myself, it would take up most of my powers – I would be powerless. Who could assure me that I would not be thrown into an even deeper prison then? Thus I could only let out small wisps of my powers to create spies to interact with the world outside."_

"I understand."

"_Good. Then let us begin."_

-oo0oo-

Bruce was half asleep when the computers around him suddenly went nuts. He jumped to his feet, suppressing the Other Guy and shouted: "JARVIS! Mute!"

Dr. Banner huffed out in relieve when it became silent once more, but then his brow furrowed at what the screen showed him.

"JARVIS, call the others. I have found him."

-0-

"What the fuck is a Maissau?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Clint. Only minutes after Bruce showed them what he found, they were suited up and sat in a Quinjet flying towards… Maissau.

Wherever that was.

"Maissau is a small town in Lower Austria, Clint" Bruce explained, "About 1900 Inhabitants and with one of the largest Amethyst lodes of the world. Tourists can visit that."

"God bless Wikipedia" Tony noted dryly.

"That does not explain why Loki is in Maissau." Steve added.

"Is there some Super Secret research facility SHIELD knows nothing about?"

"No. SHIELD knows all Super Secret research facilities" Natasha said deadpan. "There probably lives some super important scientist or something."

-0-

As it turned out, they arrived about ten minutes too late. And no, this time Loki was not after something as trivial as scientists.

"He did _what_?!" Tony shouted bewildered, education forgotten.

The Austrian police officer cringed for a moment before repeating in broken English: "Ze only zing he did vas to ter out ein rock from ze wall."

"Loki" Tony said again, "came here for some rock?!" Throwing his arms into the air he went over to Bruce and asked: "Was it a magical rock at least?"

"No…" Bruce said frowning, eyes glued onto a seemingly Frankensteinered gimmick in his hand. "These are simple Silicium oxides – also known as quartz crystal and in this specific case…" he waved his hand at the purple crystals embedded into the rock around them, "Amethyst."

"What does Loki want with some gemstone?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Do you have an idea, Big Point?"

But even Thor shook his head. "The last time Loki was interested in gemstones he wanted to create a gift for our mother."

"And I highly doubt that is the case right now."

"Perhaps I can shed some light." Natasha said and came over, a video camera in her hand. Jerking her thumb at an elderly German couple she added: "They had been here when Loki arrived and taped the whole thing."

Bruce, Thor and Tony crowded around Natasha when she pushed the 'Play' button.

For the first few seconds they watched a blonde trainee talking about the Amethyst lode in which they now stood. But suddenly there was a spark of green light and in the next moment Loki stood there in full battle regalia – weird horned helmet included - and a black bat-like thing with a single golden eye perched on his shoulder. With a wave of magic he threw the crowd to the ground and turned to the rock wall. His hand ghosted over the wall before drawing back his arm, shrouding it with green light – damn magic - and smashing his hand clean into the rock. Crystal and rock splintered under the enormous force until his arm had disappeared up to his shoulder. With another impossible strong tug he tore a fist-sized Amethyst from the wall. Most of the present people had fled by now. Ignoring the other whimpering people he seemed to check the crystal in his hand before moving his mouth. Natasha increased the volume, but whatever Loki said was only gibberish to their ears. Even Thor could not recognize the language.

"Could it be that your evil psychotic brother is finally insane? For real, legit…?"

"Tony" Bruce hissed. Pointing to the camera he said: "Watch. It's continuing."

The footage showed the next events. The Amethyst suddenly started glowing and splintered away, revealing a purple gem about the size of a pigeon egg. It looked a little bit like conventionalized fire and was obviously the reason for Loki's actions. He smirked to himself, said 'There it is' before disappearing in another flash of green.

"Oooooookay?" Tony said, "Could someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?"

"I know not" Thor added, just as confused as he was, "But that creature upon his shoulder was the one I saw that day in the halls of Asgard."

"Well, I can't take data to strengthen my assumption, but I guess that gem is not as simple as it may looks like…"

Tony groaned: "Please don't say it Banner…"

"Magic."

"Great. You said it."


	4. First Confrontations

Loki looked musing at the small Amethyst Gem in his hand. It easily fit into the hollow of his hand and weighted next to nothing.

"Interesting. The Earth Element looks so… insignificant." Loki said, "This is the reason for this whole ordeal?"

"_It is" _Vaati said from atop his shoulder, _"Can you not feel the sheer power radiating from it?"_

"Of course I feel it. It is rather… intriguing that such a small object contains this much power."

"_The Earth Element is only one of four. The next one is the Fire Ruby."_

Loki nodded and slipped the Amethyst into an inside pocket of his tunic – he created it just for that occasion – before he asked: "Where can I find it?"

"_South-East from here. There, in the capital of a land, is a ruby of exquisite size and shape. The humans call it the Mogok Sun."_

Loki nodded. "Then I shall get it… is there something else?"

"_The last three items we need are in the land called 'America', two of which are right in New York City."_

Loki shuddered. "That is indeed a slight problem."

"_Listen to me and do not try to attract more attention than necessary. Then we shall succeed."_

The god nodded. He was still not completely convinced about his partnership with the mysterious Vaati. But – to tell the truth – he rather allied himself with one of Vaati's calibre than with ten like Thanos. Vaati had – after all – not tried to persuade him with anything else but sweet words until now; not like the time he met Thanos…

A violent shudder ran through Loki's body and he forced these painful memories away. Instead he took out some maps and read them before disappearing in a green flash.

-oo0oo-

Tony choked on his coffee, spluttered for a minute before asking a bewildered: "Again?"

Bruce nodded. "He broke into a vault in Naypyidaw – that is the capital of Myanmar – a few days ago."

"Yeah, and a word nobody can pronounce." Clint muttered, "Why weren't we called?"

"Loki had already disappeared before the order left Myanmar – regime reign. They don't like foreigners in their land except for tourists."

"Enough of politics" Natasha threw in, "What did he do there?"

"Stole the largest ruby ever found" Bruce said, "The Mogok Sun. And like that Amethysts a week ago in Austria he also reshaped that one."

"Woah, woah. Did Reindeer Games become a thief now as well? What is his résumé now? Mad, psychopathic god with liability to world domination, alien army general, jewel thief and magician?"

"Whatever he is planning, we have to be more cautious" Steve said, "I can feel it in my gut. He is planning something."

"And he needs some nice jewellery for that? What, does Pretty Boy wish to doll himself up?"

"Whatever he is planning or not planning…" Bruce began, "we can keep track of him now."

"And how?"

"Well, Tony and I had a brainstorming yesterday, and came up with a nice little toy."

Tony smirked. "Whenever Reindeer Games is popping up anywhere within the US, JARVIS will notice us, and we'll be there within a second."

"Like now, Sir" the AI said then. "I have found Mr. Odinson's magical track. He just appeared within the building of the American Museum of Natural History."

"Give us surveillance!"

"Yes sir."

A large screen flickered to light. There was Loki inside the building, smashing a guard to the floor. Luckily it was after closing, so at least no civilians were affected.

"Okay, Avengers, let's suit up. Let's go to the Museum!"

"Uh…" Bruce began, "Shouldn't we call Thor?"

"Nah, we five should be enough" Tony said. "And you can stay here, Bruce."

Relief spread over Bruce's face. He did not wish to have Hulk out in a region full of innocents. So the ones leaving the building only a minute later were Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America and Ironman. Bruce stayed behind to guide them through the streets.

-0-

"Impudent vermin" Loki hissed out and blasted three security guards into a wall.

"_Don't forget why we are here"_ Vaati reminded him. His wing pointed to a bullet-proof glass cabinet. Inside were several big gems displayed, but one caught their attention. A round sky-blue one with a white star shape.

The Star of India.

The Element of Water.

Without trouble the god broke the cabinet open. But before he could reach for the gem a blast of energy hit him and forced him backwards.

"It's a little late for shopping isn't it?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, trembling with anger. "Man of Iron. How delightfully unpleasant."

"Sorry, the museum's closed" Tony said slightly. Pointing at the bat demon flapping next to Loki he added: "And pets have to stay outside."

"_Is he a problem?"_ Vaati asked, his voice pinging between Loki's ears. _"Can you handle him?"_

"Probably" Loki sneered, "I'll take him."

"_I will get the sapphire and meet you back in our base."_

Loki nodded curtly. Then he sent a flurry of magical bolts after Tony.

"Woah there!" Tony shouted, "Ever heard anything of Foreplay? Seriously, I don't like guys that get on it without warning!"

"Be silent, fool" Loki hissed.

"Uh, let me think. No." Tony strolled through the corridor like a tourist. "You know, I like to listen to my voice. Oh, don't you too?"

The Asgardian rolled his eyes. "This can take some time."

"_Just great. See that you can divert him long enough so I can get the sapphire before the others arrive."_

"Very well" the god said and lunged at the man of iron. He slammed a magic-enhanced fist into Tony's stomach, sending him flying.

"Hey! I don't like it rough!"

Loki's face turned into a really unpleasant smirk. "But I do like it rough."

"I was afraid of that" Tony sighed and shot a repulsor at the Asgardian. Loki swiped it away like an annoying fly – only to be hit by a thrown shield. He grunted and staggered to the side.

"That is public property" Steve shouted. "You will not get your hands on it!"

Loki snarled and sent a blast of magic which Captain America evaded. Only then the god had to catch an arrow shot right at his face.

"Ah damn" Clint muttered from his place on the gallery. "I wanted to shoot his eye."

"And I do not like being shot at. Especially not with arrows." Loki hissed and snapped the arrow into two.

While Loki was facing off with the three Avengers he lured them away from the sapphire. And Vaati used this little chance. Swiftly he flew down and raced towards the Star of India.

However, before he could reach it a sharp gun shot rang through his ears. One of his wings crumpled under pain and stress and he fell to the ground. Ah, pain, how he had forgotten that. Not that he was lusting after it.

Shortly afterwards Vaati was picked up by his injured wing and screeched out quietly, staring at a red-haired woman.

"Whatever the hell you are" she said disgusted, "you are one ugly thing."

"_The lady assassin I presume?"_

Natasha was taken back for a second. "You can talk?"

"_No, that would truly be impossible while in this shape, my dear. I am, however, able to utilize telepathy."_

The assassin pulled at the bat-demon's injured wing. "Don't dear me, you little bastard." Glaring at the single golden eye of the demon she interrogated him: "Who are you and why did you free Loki?"

"_I am but a humble traveller" _Vaati told her, _"Always searching for someone strong. And if that someone is not available, I make them available."_

"I don't believe you a single word, bastard" Natasha said coldly. "What do you plan with the gems you steal?"

"_Nothing that your mortal mind would understand, I am sure."_

"Perhaps you understand me tearing off your wing?"

"_I would rather not experience something so terribly uncomfortable"_ the eye said smoothly, _"And now, please excuse me, my dear."_

"Don't…" Suddenly the demon sent a jolt of electricity through her body, forcing the Black Widow to let go off him. "OW!"

She whipped out her handgun, but Vaati was already zooming over to the sapphire, turned to black smoke and disappeared with the gem before the bullets hit him.

Natasha glared at the spot where he'd been only moments ago. "Damn it!" she cursed.

"Ah", Loki said from where he fought the other three Avengers. "That was my signal."

"Oh no you won't!" Clint shouted and loosened his arrow. Loki snarled at him, incinerating the projectile and disappearing in a green flash.

The four fell silent. Then Tony said: "Well. Shit."

-0-

Thousands of miles away Loki reappeared inside the small abode in the Tibetan highlands. Vaati was already there, clutching the sapphire in his bird-like feet.

"An unpleasant incident" the god huffed, "I do hope it won't happen again."

"_I highly doubt these Avengers will leave us be."_

Loki sighed and went over to pick up the Star of India. "At any rate, we have the third of the Elements."

Quickly he recited the spell Vaati had taught him a while ago, watching the sapphire crumbling away to reveal the Element of Water. Once again the small abode was filled with the tremendous power of the item, making the air hum. Loki smirked to himself and slipped it too into his pocket where the others already were. Immediately he felt the warmth of magic against his chest. An intoxicating feeling.

"_Only one is left" _Vaati said, tearing him out of his stupor. _"Then the easy part will be over."_

"I was afraid you'd say that" Loki sighed and went over to the bed. He sat down and turned to Vaati, noticing only then something off. "Your wing… it seems to be… falling apart."

"_Ah this?"_ Vaati asked and looked down to his wing. Smoke poured out of the hole left by the Widow's bullet like blood, widening the hole bit by bit. _"A little souvenir left behind by the Black Widow."_

The god furrowed his brow and got up again. "This does not look too well. Why are you not healing yourself?"

"_A spy such as this one will never live for very long" _the sorcerer explained, _"Healing it would only be a vain campaign and a waste of my sparse magic. It'll die in a few days anyways."_

Somehow Loki did not like the outlook of that. "What am I supposed to do?"

"_You, my ally, have to find the last two objects: The Wind Emerald and the Sacred Sword. I can tell you where to find them." _He shook his wings. _"But before that, I shall teach you a few spells."_

"Which ones?"

"_First the spell to mend the blade and the Elements into the Sacred Four Sword. It is long and difficult; your concentration must not be interrupted during the process."_

"I understand."

"_Second I will teach you a powerful magical blast with which you can destroy the Sacred Blade once it had been revitalised. It must be turned into dust; otherwise it can still be repaired and used once more."_

"And all we did would be for naught."

"_Third I will teach you to summon a few guardians. Both spells are quite protracted, so you will need something to keep the Avengers at bay. I can not summon them for you since my magic is so limited that even creating a spy like this one took years of preparation to accomplish."_

"You are pretty powerless then, eh?" Loki said bemused.

"_Right now this may be true. But free me and I shall be an unstoppable force of nature."_

The god leaned back. "I am still not satisfied with your empty words."

"_Understandable" _Vaati said, chuckling lightly, _"To be honest, I wouldn't trust myself while in this shape neither. But I do know the likes of you, Loki."_

"Do you?" the Asgardian asked, voice suddenly deadly sweet.

"_You are a drowning man, Loki Liesmith, Son of None. You grope for any stick that one offers to you."_

Loki arched one perfect eyebrow. "And where would you know that from?"

"_Once I too was like you. If you do not trust in my powers, trust in my experience. Together we can reach something neither of us would have accomplished alone."_

The god was silent for a moment, gazing at the black creature. Eventually he said: "Very well, Vaati. I shall continue. Teach me the spells I need."

Vaati's eye narrowed in amusement. _"Our bargain is still standing strong then. I shall teach you. Listen well…"_


	5. Memories

The alarm blared once again within the Avengers Tower. Most of the Avengers stopped whatever they were doing and looked up expectantly. Only Tony did nothing like that. He simply glanced up once to one of the screens and went back to tinkering with his suit.

"Took him long enough to pull something" he muttered.

"Tony! Loki has been sighted in Washington D.C." Steve said when he came into the lab.

"Yeah, I know" he swivelled around. "Let me guess: in a jewellery store."

"No. Smithsonian Institute."

"What?!" Tony shouted and jumped to his feet, "Anywhere but there! JARVIS! Suit me up!"

One minute later one Quinjet and Ironman were on their way to Washington D.C.

-0-

When the Quinjet landed in front of the old building there were already people fleeing outside. Some of them wore white lab coats but the majority were tourists.

The Avengers ran over to a black-haired FBI Agent who seemed to guide the whole evacuation. "Hey!" the man shouted, "There's a terrorist or something in the building! Civilians are not admitted!"

"We are the Avengers" Steve said before Tony could puff up, "We're here to help."

"Oh" the FBI Agent was taken back, "If that's the case… go… Wait…" he looked at Steve. "Are you Captain America? _The _Captain America?"

Steve felt himself blush a little. "Well yes, yes I am."

"Oh, that is so cool. I loved your trading cards when I was younger… I'm Agent Seeley Booth, by the way."

"Good" Steve said, "Listen, Agent Booth. Can you bring the civilians and lab workers into safety? I don't want innocents being caught up in this."

"Yes Sir" Booth said beaming. Turning to the people behind him he said: "Okay squints, you heard that man. Squint out of here."

A long-haired female scientist argued: "But Booth! The human remains…"

"No buts, Bones. The human remains will be there afterwards as well. You are more important."

The woman called 'Bones' looked a little confused.

"Wait, aren't you Doctor Temperance Brennan?" Bruce suddenly asked, "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, and I'm a great fan of your work on the culture of the Zulu tribe in Africa."

"Doctor Banner? Oh, I always wanted to examine the disproportionately high increase of muscle mass and bone denseness when you are turning into the 'Hulk'!"

"Uh well… you see, I don't really want to Hulk out because…"

"Hello?" Tony interrupted, "Mad psychopathic god inside? You can explain your nice scientific terms later." Jerking his thumb into the direction of the main building he said: "Big Point's already gone inside."

"Oh right. Well, Doctor Brennan, we'll meet back later, I'm sure."

The Avengers ran towards the main building. A scientist with curly hair came over and said: "The people are in a safer distance now, we should… Oh my god! Was that Ironman?!"

-0-

The 'mad psychopathic god' was meanwhile busy tearing through the heavy reinforced steel door to the Smithsonian's vault. "This Midgardian craftsmagic is truly more formidable than I would have ever expected" he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and something hard barrelled into him, slamming him against the far wall. Loki snarled and punched the offending attacker away, only now recognising the red and gold.

"Like I said" he huffed out. "More formidable and more painful."

"_Do not get distracted. Get the Emerald!"_

"Easier said than done" Loki huffed. "The man of iron is here, and Thor and the others will be as well."

"_Then I shall stall them."_

Loki looked up to the flying eye. "You?"

"_I may be unable to use my full potential here, and this last link to freedom will also soon die… but I can hold them off for a while. I won't be able to join you again, though."_

Somehow the Trickster did not like the outlook of that. "Uhh…" Tony said, calling forth their attention, "Are we going to do that fighting thing then or should I give you two a minute?"

"_Go" _Vaati said and narrowed his eye at the Ironman, _"Do not forget what I taught you. And most of all: Go to the Four Sword and free me. Only then am I able to keep up my part of the bargain."_

The Trickster looked back to the Avenger, watching with trepidation the rest of them appearing, weapons in hand. Especially Thor… He swallowed that back and went to move to the vault once again.

"Finally!" Tony called out, "I thought we wouldn't…"

Suddenly he froze. And he was not the only one. Every single of the Avengers froze.

The god saw this, noting how they began to shudder and their breaths became ragged. "What did you do to them?"

"_Forcing them to remember their worst moments… it is a spell I do not use very often, since I too have to remember my worst moments…"_ Vaati hissed, baring his needle-like teeth, _"…but I can hold them for a minute, maybe two. Move!"_

Loki nodded, snatched the Galacha Emerald and teleported in the moment he heard Thor's heart-breaking: "No!" He had heard it before, when he fell from the Bifröst, and it made his heart ache with pure agony. With a single tear slipping down his cheek Loki disappeared in a green flash, taking the last gem, the Wind Emerald with him.

-0-

It was dark. It reeked of unwashed men, sweat, excrements, blood and gunpowder. He heard the laughing and jeering of the men and… his own screams? Also the desperate shouts of that man… what was his name again? Yinsen?

"Oh no…" Tony thought and his knees turned to putty, "I'm back! I'm back in that cave!"

Before his eyes he saw the sadistic grin of that bastard Raza, as he tortured him until Tony agreed to build the Jericho-missile.

His breath started to hitch, and for a moment he was terribly confused. Why was he here? Was he ever away? Was everything only a product of his tortured mind?

Tony started to hyperventilate. What the fuck was happening here? What was all this?! He swayed backwards, away from the approaching terrorists. Without his armor he would never be able to fight them all.

And then there was a strong hand on his shoulder. Tony yelped and whirled around, mentally prepared to fight whoever…

"Steve?!"

"Tony!" Steve said quickly, as calm as possible, "Tony! It's okay, it's me!"

"Steve…?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me. You're in Washington."

Tony blinked and looked around. He was in that hallway in the Smithsonian wearing his suit. Steve was in front of him, but he looked terrible pale, as if he had just seen something terrible.

Tony himself was not looking too good either. His whole body trembled, he felt it even through his armor. JARVIS noted a higher pulse, and he felt sweaty all over.

"What…what happened?" he eventually asked, noting how hoarse his voice was.

"I…I have no idea" Steve said, "I was suddenly back…" he broke off, took a few deep gulps of air and whispered: "I saw Bucky die… over and over again."

"What the fuck had that been?"

"I don't know."

Tony finally managed to look around. Bruce was leaning heavily against a wall, eyes wide and he was panting hard. Thor – the great Thor! – was standing somewhat hunched over and stared off into nothing. Natasha and Clint were looking pale, but really, really enraged and glared at a spot in front of them. Tony swallowed, let go off Steve's shirt and made his way over, thanking God for his suit that supported his wobbly legs.

Once he reached his destination, he saw with grim satisfaction the broken body of that damned black bat. An arrow ran right through it, having pierced the thing right underneath its trademark eye.

"Did that little bastard do…it?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Clint grunted, voice full of venom, "I managed to break free of… that thing was screwing with our minds, Stark."

"At least it's dead now" Natasha stated, exhaustion clearly evident in her voice. "Let us hope it's over."

"_Foolish mortals."_

The Avengers jumped at that voice echoing in their very brains. The black thing had opened its golden eye and glanced at them, exhausted, in pain, but amused.

"_You can not stop what has been begun."_

"What did you start?" Clint shouted, pointing another arrow at the dieing thing. "Tell me!"

"_I shall walk this world once more, fools. There is nothing you can do about it. I shall…"_

But before he could finish a gun shot vibrated through their skulls. The black thing screeched agonized and trashed before going still and falling apart into ashes. Natasha stood there, panting, with her gun trained at the very spot where the little bastard had been only moments ago.

Steve approached her and pried her gun from her hands. "It's over, Tasha… it's over."

-0-

The flight back to New York was very quiet. None of the Avengers wished to talk about what they experienced. They reached the conclusion that what- or whoever that black demon was, it managed to bring their worst memories back to the surface, effectively crippling them. Tony did not know why, but he felt violated in the worst possible case.

Luckily no SHIELD Agent talked to them, not even Director Fury.

It was in that moment when JARVIS suddenly spoke up. "Sir, Miss Potts is on the line."

Tony blinked. Oh yeah, he was supposed to be at a gala performance tonight. "I'm not in the mood, JARVIS…"

"It is urgent, Sir. And – if I am allowed the remark – very urgent."

The billionaire looked up to his team, but they were absolutely not interested in his matters.

"Okay, put her through…"

"_Tony! Oh god, thank god that I reached you!"_

Ironman was wide-awake again. Pepper sounded panicked, utter terror heavy in her voice. "Pepper?" In the background was the sound of something exploding and people screaming. "Pepper! What is going on?" The other Avengers looked up in terror.

"_Tony! He's here! Right here on your Gala!" _Another explosion and screaming people. _"Oh god! He's destroying the police cars!"_

"Who's there? Pepper! Who is attacking?"

"_It's that guy… it's Loki!"_


	6. The spell of Recovery

Tony's heart hammered up to his neck, as if wanting to burst out of his chest. Worst thing it also hammered against the ARC-Reactor in his chest, and that was a really unpleasant feeling.

But he did not notice any of this. Ever since Pepper had called, his brain had gone to panic mode. Why was Loki attacking there? Was it revenge? Revenge for what? His defeat at the hands of the Avengers a few years ago? Or was it revenge for the death of his pet/comrade/friend?

Whatever it was, Tony knew they had to speed up. Already the city was underneath them.

"Land there!" Steve shouted and the pilot nodded wordlessly. The Quinjet touched the street and even before it settled down the Avengers had jumped outside. Only Bruce stayed behind, still too rattled by his own dark memories dragged to the surface by Loki's companion. The others understood and did not push him into anything.

Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint and Natasha just ran around the corner only to stop dead in their tracks. The hotel in which the gala had been held was a battlefield. Overturned police cars lay burning on the street, sirens blared loudly through the canyon of buildings, people screamed and ran away as fast as they could, escaping through the smashed windows and doors.

"Pepper!" Tony shouted at the sight of a red-haired woman in a red dress.

"Tony!" she yelled and ran over, flinging her arms around his armored neck. "Thank god you're here!"

"Yeah, Pep" He pried her arms from him and asked: "Where's Loki? Did he do anything to you?"

Pepper shook her head. "Actually no. He just came in, smashed everything in his wake and drove the people out."

Steve came over, "Can you stay here and contact Fury? We can need any support we can get."

"Don't worry, Pep" Tony said then again, "We'll just deal with Reindeer Games real fast and then we'll be back." Thank God! His cockiness had returned.

Pepper nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Let's go" Clint said darkly, "Let's give that bastard hell."

The Avengers stormed into the building.

-0-

When they came into the main hall they all thought it looked as if a bomb had gone up here. And in the midst of all the destruction was no-one else but Loki in all his glory, in full armor once again. He stood a little off the main place in front of a smashed display cabinet, seemingly unaware of the Avengers.

"Tony?" Natasha asked, "Why are here so many ancient weapons lying around?"

"Oh, I thought it would be awesome to have a meeting of the world's most important economy bosses amongst ancient weapons" Tony said airily, "Kind of a symbol as to how Stark Industries is no longer a weapon industry… but someone blew it all!" He shouted that last part as to attract the deity's attention.

Loki slowly lifted his head and turned around, with an air of nobility Tony found somehow unsettling and awesome. "Ah, the heroes arrive" he almost purred. "Though too late I am afraid."

"That's what your little buddy said as well" Clint growled and aimed an arrow at Loki's face. "It's dead, by the way."

"Is that so?" Loki almost drawled. "I am afraid you are wrong."

"No, we are pretty sure it's dead" Tony said then, "I mean, it fell apart into ashes and all."

The god did not change his facial impression. "It does not matter. He'll return soon enough." Turning around he picked up something from the cabinet and lifted it up. It was – surprisingly enough – not another weapon of mass destruction like his sceptre a few years ago.

"That… is a rusty old sword." Steve stated the obvious.

"No, Captain, it is so much more than that" Loki said, holding the sword in front of him as to examine it closer. "I do have to apply a little something to it first, of course."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your little handicraft hour, but we don't like the fact that you attacked the civilians first. Oh, and that is my party you just blew. And I don't like it if anyone other than myself blows up my party" Tony's voice turned to venom when his eyes glanced over with fury: "And then there's the mindfuck thing your buddy pulled."

Loki cocked his head, looking almost innocent. Then he threw back his head and laughed. "So, you really think you could stop me?"

"We did it before, we can do so again" Thor shouted, "Stop this foul play, brother, and capitulate."

"And what then, Thor?" his brother sneered, "Surrender me to the Midgardians this time? Or shall Asgardian Justice decide over my fate once again?"

"Brother, I…"

"I am not your brother, Thor. As you are not mine" Loki snarled, but caught his composure quickly. "It does not matter anymore. He'll be free once again, and will defeat all of my enemies."

"Sorry, Rudolph" Tony said and snapped his visor shut, "Not gonna allow that."

"I have already anticipated this" the deity said and went to pace, "You have lived up to my expectations, and therefore I shall grant you a little present."

"Awww… you shouldn't have."

Loki muttered something under his breath and suddenly several lightning bolts smashed into the floor around him. And where they struck a giant knight rose. There were ten of them, each carrying a broad sword the size of Clint and wearing a burdensome, sturdy armor with fearsome, horned helmets. Seven were black with silver trims, three red with golden trims and a heavy burgundy cape.

"…You really should not have."

"Keep them away from me" Loki ordered the knights. The three red ones ("Damn! That's my color scheme!" Tony thought angrily) smashed their heavy swords into the ground and stood in perfect formation around Loki. The others closed in on the Avengers with heavy, slow steps.

"Okay, huge evil ten-foot Dark Knights. Anything else?" Tony asked matter-of-factly.

Thor roared out and jumped at the nearest with Mjöllnir, but the knight raised its massive round shield and… fended off the hammer. Mjöllnir bounced back with a resounding 'clang' and a small shock wave, leaving only a scratch on the black shield.

"Indestructible Shields. Wonderful."

-0-

Loki smirked to himself. The Darknuts – as Vaati had called them – were a good line of defense, effectively stumping the Avengers with their neigh-indestructible armouring. He could turn back to his task. Ignoring the shouts of the mortals and the furious roars of his not-brother he cleared his mind and unpacked the four Elements, recalling the words Vaati had taught him. The god had always been a quick learner and could recite whole text passages from mind.

However, this spell was a difficult one, and he could not afford any distraction.

Banishing everything out of his mind he began to chant the magical words.

-0-

"Thor! I think you brother lost his mind! For real this time!" Tony shouted and sent another heavy repulsor blast after a Dark Knight, watching frustrated as the blast was useless against the heavy shield.

"What do you mean, Man of Iron?" Thor shouted back, parrying the strong blow of the heavy sword with his hammer.

"He's singing."

"You forget…" Clint grunted and evaded a kick from one knight, his arrows bouncing off without any effect whatsoever. "…it _is _Loki."

"Well, that explains everything" Natasha huffed. "Damn! My bullets are useless!"

"JARVIS! Call Bruce! I think we need the big green guy here!"

"Very well, sir."

"It's as if their armors are made from Vibranium" Steve cursed when his shield was reflected with a loud 'clank'. He somersaulted around the knight – their only advantage was that they were more agile than the knights with their cumbersome armor. Suddenly Steve stopped, blinked and smashed his shield into the knight's back, drawing a not-quite human groan from the thing and loosening one shoulder armor.

"Their armors come off!" he shouted, "We can take…" Suddenly the knight whirled around and pounded its heavy shield right into Steve's face, sending him flying. Steve saw stars and swore his nose felt broken. "Okay," he muttered, "Get Bruce here."

-0-

Loki felt the tremendous magic flowing through him as his words shaped the blade. He had his eyes closed, but could somehow sense how the Sacred Blade was reborn. His mind was too far gone, too deep in the spell, for him to see or hear anything around him.

The spell Vaati had taught him was actually a pretty beautiful one. To chant it sounded like the most beautiful song to his ears, even though the language was an alien one. Words left his lips in a rapid succession, shaping and mending the sword.

And then it was over. The sudden output of magical energy from the blade almost blinded Loki and sent him stumbling to his back. Only now could he hear the surprised shout of the Avengers and something else…

Loki jumped to his feet and whirled around when a Darknut was smashed into the wall opposite of him.

The beast had arrived. Roaring angrily it had begun to smash the Darknuts, and even despite their powerful armors, they could not withstand long the sheer force behind the beast's blows.

Fear and uncertainty jumped into Loki's throat and he whirled back to see whether his spell had actually worked, and relief spread across his features.

In front of him lay the revived Sacred Sword of the Four Elements, humming with magic. It was about four feet long with a golden pommel and a silver blade. Four gems were embedded in the pommel, the Elements in their elusive shape.

Loki allowed himself to let out a breath. He had managed to first step towards freeing Vaati. Soon he would return and – hopefully, his mind added – force the Avengers to kneel before them.

Taking another deep breath Loki called the other spell back to his mind and started to chant once again.


	7. The Spell of Destruction

Tony could have shouted with joy upon hearing the enraged roar of the Hulk. "About time, Big guy!" he yelled when the great green beast came jumping through the wall. The first the he did was to smash the dark knight closest to him with brutal strength. Even though their armors were almost indestructible, they stood no chance against the sheer force that was the Hulk.

"What the fuck is Loki doing?" Clint called out then. They looked over to where the psychopathic god was still – well - singing and saw the dome of golden light in front of him.

Suddenly the dome collapsed and sent the Avengers stumbling. A wave of warm air poured out and raced through the whole room. It made their skins tingle like electricity and sent shivers down their spines.

"_Friggin_ magic!"

Hulk was unaffected, grabbed a knight, smashed it a few times hard against the floor and sent it flying. Only now Loki seemed to react and he whirled around, unbelievingly staring at the Hulk.

But whatever he had done, he had finished. Behind him lay a golden and silver sword, gleaming in the artificial light.

"Woah!" Steve said, "Where did he take that sword from?"

"It… it is the Sacred Sword of the Four Elements!" Thor shouted, his eyes gleaming. "I read about it in the library. It is a magical sword beyond comparison!"

"Aaaand… is that a good or bad thing?"

"I know not" Thor said and grabbed Mjöllnir harder, "But if my brother recovered it I am afraid it will be indeed a bad thing."

Loki narrowed his eyes and turned back.

"Oh look. He's back to singing."

Thor furrowed his brows: "It's not singing. I know how my brother sings. That is chanting."

"Biiiiig difference" Tony huffed out, paused and asked: "Wait… Loki sings?"

"We do not have time for that" Natasha shouted, "Let's stop him before he's finished with whatever Voodoo he's doing!"

"There's only a little problem" Clint growled. "See those guys? They look really formidable and stronger…"

Then a dark knight came flying and threw one of the three red knights to the ground. Hulk had set his sights onto new victims.

"Oh, okay, forget what I said" the Hawkeye muttered. Drawing another arrow from his quiver he said: "Get Loki!"

-0-

Loki was almost pulled out of his concentration when he heard the crash of metal on stone, but managed to keep the spell inside of him. It had to be prepared, otherwise everything was in vain.

That was why he kept chanting with iron-hard self-discipline, even when he saw the Avengers closing in on him while the Hulk was fighting and defeating his Darknuts. He knew he could not fight using magic, for the spell would disperse, and he could not take his mind of the spell either.

It came down to fight with instinct. At least for a while.

He chanted under his breath, even when he dodged the first arrow shot at him. His movements were graceful and fluid, making it difficult to land a solid hit. The Avengers did hit him, sometimes, because he was too occupied with preparing the spell to react coherently to all attacks thrown at him. But even then he simply bit his lip and continued to weave his spell.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Clint cursed under his breath, "What is he playing at?"

"He wants to buy time to complete his… spell" Natasha said and reloaded her gun, "God, I hate accepting magic."

"Thor!" Clint shouted then, "Can you break his concentration somehow?"

The Thunderer looked at Clint with a grim expression before nodding curtly. Loki was right now fighting Tony and Steve, seemingly having trouble to concentrate on both Avengers and his spell. Reluctantly he spun Mjöllnir and let it fly. And with sorrow he watched his hammer hit the Trickster into his flank, pulling out a sharp gasp from his brother and hurling him into a wall with an audible crack. Knowing his brother that crack probably came from bones as well as stone.

Loki collapsed to a heap onto the floor.

"Good work, Big Point" Tony said, "I think that should…"

But Loki had not been defeated. A low murmuring reached their ears.

"What? He's still on it?"

Indeed Loki had not yet lost his grip on the spell as he had just lost his helmet. He was still preparing it. Slowly he was rising back to his feet, unconsciously supporting himself against the wall he was hurled against. In his subconscious he knew there was only one way to keep them away from himself, but he would hate himself afterwards.

Still, he wanted – _needed_ – to free Vaati.

And the reason was simple.

Ever since Vaati's contact broke off, the Chitauri were back, with even worse threats and promises than before. The only reason he had not gone mad yet was the fact that he could focus his mind like none other could. And his focus was right on finishing the spell.

Everything afterwards… well, he would deal with it when it came to that.

The words said by Tony did not really reach him. "Okay, Reindeer Games. So far we've got singing, dancing, uhh… magic-y-stuff… anything else?"

And then the Avengers closing in on him stopped dead in their tracks, and their eyes went as big as saucers. Absent-minded Loki noticed his skin turning into a deep royal blue. Ridged lines appeared on his skin, crawling up his whole body together with the blue hue.

"What the…" Steve began, "Thor? Is this some kind of new trick?"

"No…" Thor said and shook his head. "I've heard about it, from father, but I've never actually… seen it." Deep red eyes – red iris and red sclera – lifted slowly to rest on the Avengers, while slightly purple lips were still forming the magical words.

Ice began to form on his clothes and skin and icy mist formed around his body.

"What? Ice cooler now too?" Tony asked, throwing his arms up in an exaggerated gesture, "Thor, is that normal for you Asgardians?"

"I have told you that my brother was… adopted, have I not?" Thor began, "This is what he truly looks like. Loki is a Jotun… a Frost Giant."

"Frost… _Giant_?" Steve asked confused. Looking back to Loki he said: "He's rather… small for being a giant."

"This is why father could adopt him as one of the Aesir. Normal Frost Giants are at least thrice his size."

"Giant or not" the Widow said, watching Loki closely, "Anything we should watch out for?"

"Do not touch his skin or it will freeze you to the bone. And he is able to create ice at will."

"A cool guy, eh?" Tony said. "Well, let's see how cool."

He lunged at Loki who reacted abruptly. While still chanting he grabbed Ironman's left hand and smashed his free hand flat against his visor.

"Sir" JARVIS chimed, "the exterior temperature of the suit is falling rapidly. I suggest to move out of the area before there is damage to the interior joints."

"No shitting, Sherlock" Tony grimaced. It got uncomfortable cold pretty fast, and not even his build-in heating could warm him back up.

Only then Loki was slammed by Thor and slid away several feet, letting go off Tony in the process. Tony opened his visor with certain difficulties and found it also hard to move his wrist. "Okay. Got it. No touching."

Icicles shot out everywhere around them. "Ah! Not cool!" Tony yelped and evaded the certainly fatal spears of ice. Loki broke one off to use it as a battle staff, fierce determination burning in his red eyes, and words were still flowing from his lips.

"He is my brother, my responsibility" Thor said and lifted Mjöllnir, "I will take him."

"Thor" Steve said, "We're here as well. Don't forget that."

Thor nodded, smiling warmly before attacking his wayward sibling. The ice staff he had created did nothing to protect him against Mjöllnir, but he managed to evade the next blow.

Only he did not count on the Hulk. The great green beast had defeated the last of the Darknuts and was now free again. With overwhelming force the Hulk crashed into Loki, sending him with an ugly cracking sound cleanly through two pillars and against a third. And this time the Jotun/Asgardian Ex-Prince did not get up again immediately.

"That's our chance!" Steve shouted and ran over, followed closely by the other Avengers. Loki sensed them coming, never stopping his spell, and tried to fight back to his feet. Before he could do that, however, the Avengers were upon him. Tony pinned his one arm, Steve the other and Thor forced one of his knees into Loki's back (never directly touching his skin, of course). Natasha and Clint trained their weapons at him and Hulk

loomed intimidating.

Ice spread over the floor as Loki struggled, but against the combined strength of three Avengers he was unable to do anything.

"Eight-Nine-Ten-Out!" Tony counted down. "Frosty is out! See? I've told you we'd win again."

But Loki had not yet given up. His spell was complete. He could feel the tremendous power within him.

"You are too late" he rasped and a predatory smirk came to his bluish lips.

Thor widened his eyes. "Steve! Stop him!"

But before Steve could compute the situation ("Stop him? At what?"), Loki flicked a finger, sending a dark glowing orb of … something (damn Magic!) against them.

No, not against them.

"…I think you got hit once too often or something. Your aim's terribly off, Frosty. I mean, you did not even manage to graze the Hulk, and he's a big fat green target… no offence there, Big Guy."

"How droll" Loki said, almost chuckling, "What makes you think I aimed for you?"

"Well, you did prepare an ass-long spell…thingy, and we kind of thought you would use it to, dunno, fry one of us at least."

"I am not the one to – to use your words – _fry_ you." Loki's chuckle turned into a full-blown hysterical laughter, "_He_ will do that!"

"Who's …?"

Suddenly the whole building seemed to tremble. They all whirled around.

The golden blade had been hit by the terrible spell and was beginning to break apart, thousands of fine cracks ran through the whole sword. Tendrils of dark energy – Magic, Tony remembered – leaked out of it, sending tremors through the building and making their stomachs lurch.

"You are too late" Loki repeated, "_He_ will be free once again!"

The sword shattered into a million pieces.


	8. Return

The sword shattered into a million pieces. Each chip was reflecting the artificial light for what seemed an eternity.

Then it hit. A shock wave ran from the blade, forcing the Avengers to duck and sending the ones standing stumbling. It was as if something exploded within the Four Sword. Within moments a strong wind was blowing out from point zero; more a storm, strong enough to smash the windows, forced everyone to take cover and sent huge pieces of debris flying. Shreds of shadows were intertwined within the wind.

The Avengers and Loki had to shield their eyes to prevent getting hit by debris.

"DAMN!" Tony shouted, barely audible over the roaring storm, "WAS THERE A STORM IN THAT STUPID…"

As sudden as the wind came it was already gone. The heroes blinked at the sudden silence. "What the…" Steve began and started to raise, shards of glass and pieces of concrete and loads of dust fell off him when he moved. Then he froze.

"Oh shit…" he heard Clint say, voice trembling.

Loki was chuckling again. "I've told you he'd return sooner or later."

Wide-eyed the Avengers stared at the spot where the sword had been. Everything around it had been blown away by the storm, and instead of the blade there was something else.

The very kind of creature Natasha had killed in Washington only hours ago.

Only this one was several hundred times larger with a diameter of at least 15 feet. It also had a pair of golden horns, golden talons, a little bit of golden fancywork and six massive instead of only two bat wings. One golden iris narrowed at the sight of its partner being subdued, and it bared the dagger-like teeth (each of which was as long and thick as Steve's forearm!) directly underneath the massive golden eye.

"Oh fuck" Tony said. "Daddy's back. And he's pissed."

'Pissed' was the understatement of the century, Tony noted with a pang. The beast swung its massive wings forward, unleashing another storm directly at the Avengers. The force behind that blow was strong enough to send them all – even the Hulk – flying. They crashed into the concrete wall behind them and stayed dazed down. Natasha and Clint even passed out cold.

It felt as if they had been hit by a forty-ton truck.

Satisfied with its action the beast started to move forwards without moving a singly muscle. But as it went it disintegrated into shadows – only to take on a more human appearance.

Tony was – thanks to his suit – not quite as gone as the others, even though JARVIS reported massive damages to the suit. He could see the figure that now strode leisurely towards the fallen Jotun/Asgardian. The person was tall, almost nine feet, _probably_ male and wore rich purple robes (*cough*dress*cough*) with golden trims and a red shawl. Underneath the purple robes he seemed to wear black robes (again, more like a dress) that reached down to the ground, only revealing the tips of black, fine boots. He had golden armor on his shoulders, expensive ruby and gold jewellery and a golden hairpiece resembling horns in his very, _very_ long and flowing lilac hair. Even his skin colour was slightly purple and he had long, pointed ears. The face was fair and oddly… womanly for a guy (Well, come to think of it, that dress, that hair and that face made Mr. Demonic Eye look really more like a woman. Galadriel would be a nice nickname, Tony decided).

But his eyes were like those Loki had now. Deep, bottomless red. Only the cat-like pupil and the rim around the iris were visibly darker than the rest of his eyes. And… holy crap! Was that an eye the size of a basketball right in the middle of his chest?! What was it with the guy and painfully obvious weak spots?!

'Galadriel' stopped for a moment and regarded his (her?) long, clawed fingers. "Hm" Well. At least the voice was that of a guy. Deep, smooth and weirdly sexy. "I had not expected my true shape to look like this. Apparently my magic was too strong for my real body" He shrugged those decidedly too narrow shoulders and said: "Whatever. This suits my reputation."

Looking down to Loki Tony saw a small smile coming to the being's purple lips. "And what about you, Loki Liesmith, Son of None? Did you not tell me you hated this shape?"

"Heat of the Battle" Loki explained almost apologetic. He shuddered and his skin began to change back to its normal pale skin tone. "I will hate myself later for that."

"Who are you?" Thor suddenly bellowed, attracting their attention, "I demand to know your name, stranger!"

_Galadriel_, Tony almost said, but held his tongue and climbed back to his feet, Steve doing the same after checking on Natasha and Clint. For Captain Boy Scout he looked royally pissed, and about to tear that beautiful head off that long, high-collared, slender neck… _Okay. Bad thoughts, Tony. You should definitely not think like that._

Luckily the Hulk was just jumping into action, enraged and green as ever. The remaining Avengers seemed to appreciate his abrupt re-appearance, and Loki did obviously not. However, the stranger simply lifted one perfect eyebrow and asked: "Is that the beast of which you told me? The invincible one?"

"It is" Loki confirmed. "I doubt it will be impressed by your Magic."

"Yo, Galadriel!" Tony shouted, "You better give up or your makeup will be smeared."

"What an obnoxious little mortal… let us test this, shall we?"

The Hulk roared and charged wildly at the sorcerers. The taller one did not flinch. Instead he simply said: "You annoy me, beast. Get out of my sight." And the Hulk was… gone. Like away.

"What the…"

"What did you do with our friend?" Thor roared angrily, "Tell me, wizard!"

"If you think I destroyed him, you are mistaken. I merely…" he waved his hand in a carefree gesture, "…send him away where he can not inflict any kind of damage to me or my ally."

The Avengers were lost for words for a second. But then they heard the thumping of feet and a whole bunch of armed SHIELD agents stormed into the hall, surrounding the two wizards. "Ah, the cavalry arrives – finally" Tony said. "Where have you been? At Wendy's?"

"My apologises, Mr. Stark" the soldier next to him said without taking his aim off the surrounded men. "Director Fury had some troubles with the council."

"Always this stupid council" Tony huffed and threw his arms up. "Anyways, take care of Reindeer Games and Galadriel over there. And watch out, the Elf Queen has some nasty tricks up her wide sleeves."

The tall man cocked his head, eyes (all three of them!) never leaving Tony's face. "Tricks? Like this one?" He asked politely before he held out his hand and said: "To stone with you!"

Then there was a flash of light and Tony knew no more.

-0-

Loki blinked in astonishment. Every single soul in the whole room… had been turned into stone! Even his not-brother was only a statue now.

"Your powers…" he managed to say, stopping and hissing in pain at his most likely broken ribs, "…are truly as formidable as you always said, Vaati."

"My favourite spell" Vaati said offhandedly. "Quite useful in such events."

"And the beast?"

"I send it far away where it will not be dangerous."

Loki nodded and began to lift his battered body slowly, hissing a few times. The offered pale purple hand was a surprise, which he took more out of necessity than comfort.

"Your part of our bargain is at its end, Loki Liesmith" Vaati said then. "Yet I do wish for a continuation."

Loki stopped in mid-raise. "Continuation?"

"I would like to teach you more spells, Silvertongue. With your talents and my powers, we will be unconquerable."

Once he was back on his – albeit shaky legs – Loki looked up and asked: "You want me as your apprentice?" His ally tilted his elegant head in a nod. "Why are you offering me this?"

"Teaching you?" Vaati cocked his head slightly. "I could say from the bottom of my heart – yet I am not sure whether I possess a heart." He stepped back once and rounded the Asgardian with slow, deliberate steps. "In truth it is much simpler. I have spent literal ages alone, most of it in darkness. Therefore I am in dire need of companionship."

Loki arched one eyebrow. "Company in exchange for more powerful magic and protection?"

"This is my bargain. Will you accept, Silvertongue?"

Loki looked at the petrified mortals and his not-brother to ponder for a while. Eventually he answered: "I do believe that kind of contract would be to both or benefits, Vaati Wind Sorcerer. I agree to your conditions."

"Very well. I shall bring you to a place where you can rest..."

However, the cracking of stone interrupted them. With an angered roar and accompanied by some lightning, Thor broke free of his stony confines. But it left him exhausted and unable to lift Mjöllnir even though he saw what Vaati had done.

"Asgardians never cease to surprise me" Vaati said matter-of-factly. "Come, Loki, we shall leave this place."

"Brother!" Thor shouted, finally having found his voice, drawing Loki's attention, "Why are you doing this?"

"Survival, Thor" Loki said simply. "Survival."

And both of them were gone. Thor fell to his knees, exhaustion – both physically and mentally – taking its toll.

This time he had not only failed his brother, but his friends as well. Thor looked somewhat helpless at the petrified humans, and could not help to feel a pang of guilt.

Suddenly he remembered something, a story his father had told him when he was young. And he knew just what to do.

He maybe couldn't help Loki, but he still could help his friends.


	9. Who is Vaati?

The first thing Tony noticed was that strange white-bearded man with the golden armor and eye patch he had never seen before instead of the three-eyed monstrously tall sorcerer/elf queen. Only slowly did he take in the other details. Thor, Bruce and some Agents stood there, looking something between huge relief and utter disbelief. Nick stood there as well, but he showed no visible emotion.

The next things he finally realised were: he was not in the hotel any more, still wore his armored suit and the guys with him were the same Agents and Steve that were at the hotel and who looked just as confused as he probably was.

"Thank god" Bruce said and came over. "How many fingers am I holding up, Tony? Any pains?"

"What the hell?" Tony asked. "Did you rebuild the whole building when I blinked? And hey Bruce, where are you coming from? Weren't you just the big green guy and got zapped?"

"Blinked?" Bruce asked confused, "You had been petrified for over a week! As for me…" He blushed a little and said: "When I came around I was on the Easter Islands."

"Petrif…?" the billionaire asked.

"Bruce!" Steve shouted, "Clint and Tasha need help!"

"What the fuck happened?" the engineer shouted. While the medics took care of the two agents (why were they still hurt anyways? When the whole thing happened a week ago…) "Hello? I need some details here!"

"Loki's ally wove a curse that turned you all into stone" Thor explained, "The Allfather had just managed to lift the curse on you."

"Whoa wait, time out. What exactly do you mean with 'turned to stone'?"

"The curse that had been used on you is an ancient one. It turns the affected into stone, rendering them utterly helpless."

"Stone? Like Medusa's gaze stone?"

"Stone like…" Bruce shrugged. "Stone." Tony and Steve looked at Bruce as if he had spontaneously turned into the Hulk. "I ran tests on you. You were stone. Not like Ben Grimm, whose cells have turned into stone but kept their functions. You were statues."

"Statues? Like… museum statues?"

Bruce nodded grimly. "I tried everything I knew to reverse the process… but obviously science is inferior to that kind of magic."

"I recalled a story father told us when we were young" Thor continued, "He told us once about the Stone Curse, and how it could be reversed. Asgardians can break free of their own – according to how powerful they are - everyone else needs Asgardian Magic."

Steve stepped forwards. "You saved our lives, Sir. You have my gratitude."

Odin nodded. "Only the Magic of the Allfather – my magic – is powerful enough to lift the curse placed upon you" He took a long breath and added: "Though I am afraid I bear bad news."

"He's your dad?" Tony asked surprised. Thor nodded.

"And Loki's. Whether by blood or not."

"Well, you did a great job in parenting" Tony huffed and Thor looked startled, "I mean your son's a psychopathic madman!"

"Son of Howard!" Thor shouted, but Odin raised his hand.

"He speaks… truth, Thor. I am ashamed to face the truth of my failure. And now you all are paying the price for my mistakes."

"Mr. Odin has information about Loki's ally." Nick said than.

"The man who was with Loki was a sorcerer. A very powerful one."

"No shitting, Sherlock."

Odin carried on, unfazed. "And the only sorcerer I know, who can use and uses the Stone Curse, is Vaati the Wind Sorcerer."

Steve looked up. "Vati? Isn't that the German word for 'Daddy'?"

"No, it's Vaati" Bruce corrected him, "with double 'a'."

"Why does a Wind Sorcerer use Stone Spells?" Tony asked, "Isn't that a bit off his league?"

"Vaati is powerful" Thor explained, "He is well-read in all kinds of magic, but wind elemental magic is his favoured and most powerful one."

"We have a name at least" Fury said, matter-of-factly. "What should we prepare for?"

"Vaati carries another name in Asgard" Odin said and his face went dark. "Kingslayer."

The three Avengers looked at him, eyes wide. "King…slayer?"

Odin leaned back. "I suppose I have to tell you a story. It is the truth, and it had happened thousands of years ago. Even before the Great War against the Frost Giants, before I found Loki in the temple of the Jotun and before Thor was born. Even before I was king of Asgard."

"Very long ago, then."

"My father Bor ruled Asgard then. He was… not always a just ruler. And he had one rule: If you are not for Asgard, you are against Asgard."

"Ouch."

"Indeed" Odin said, "At that time there lived a powerful Sorcerer on Midgard. Vaati the Wind Sorcerer. I do not know the exact details of where he came from or how he managed to amass so much power, but he had the power of an Asgardian at that time."

"Powers?" Steve asked, "Like… you?"

Thor nodded and Odin carried on: "Even more, I am afraid. Bor wanted him on his side, but Vaati refused. And so my father wanted to destroy him."

"…What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Vaati was powerful enough to not only destroy almost the whole Asgardian Army Bor sent after him, using only the wretched Stone Curse and his mastery over the wind," Thor said darkly, "but he also killed my grandfather Bor and his sons Vili and Ve."

"He… killed them?"

"That is how I became King of Asgard" Odin told them, "However, Vaati was weakened through this battle – even he could not fight the King and the whole army of Asgard without any ramifications. He was sealed away inside the Sacred Sword of Four Elements, and the sword was broken down into five parts to keep him imprisoned until Ragnarok. And now… Loki freed him, and Vaati has returned."

"And he will take his revenge" Bruce closed.

They were silent for a while. Then Tony asked: "Well, don't get me wrong, imprisonment is surely better than just killing someone… but if the Big ol' Sorcerer really was so nasty, couldn't you have counted on something like that happening?"

"Indeed" Odin said, "However, Vaati had proven once before that he could escape the confines of the Realm of the Dead. If we had executed him, he would have returned much sooner, and he would have had his revenge for sure. By sealing him we had hoped to render him defeated."

"And what now?" Bruce asked quietly, "What will happen now?"

"Only the Norns know" Thor sighed, "Vaati is surely very powerful and my brother is now with him. I can only guess what they are scheming."

"I shall consult the Norns once more" Odin said, "Until then… take care, my friends. We shall keep watch and furnish information."

"Okay, Big Daddy" Tony said, "You'll keep your eyes… uh, eye open. And we do that, too."

"You will never stand any chance against the combined powers of Vaati and Loki" Odin threw in.

"You can never know until you tried" Tony said airily. "And we did kick Loki's ass before. So what can one magician more do?"

Odin looked at Tony with his intense gaze. "I believe you say the truth, Son of Howard."

"We'll keep our eyes open, Big Daddy" Tony said then, "Promise. If we run into any trouble, we'll send you a mail."

"Very well" Odin said then and turned away, "But do not raise false hope. If Loki or Vaati do not wish to be found, not even the all-seeing eyes of Heimdall can find them. Loki proved it before. As for Vaati… he can hide so well that even the Norns needed weeks to find him while he was still chained within the Four Sword."

"Always the optimist" Tony said dryly. "Who knows? Maybe we trip over one magician or the other while doing our thing."

"Father" Thor said, "I shall stay with the Midgardians and look for my brother and the sorcerer."

"Good, Thor. I shall await your word in Asgard. Farewell." And he was gone.

"Fine" Tony said, "I haven't eaten anything in a week. Wanna go for Pizza? Perhaps big evil sorcerers like Pizza, too, and we can wrap this all up before dinner."

At least not all things had changed, and for this they were grateful. However, the ignorance of the plans of Loki and Vaati hung heavy like a sword above their heads.

Nobody could know what would happen next.


	10. New Alliances?

"A flying fortress?! _Seriously_?!" Tony shouted in disbelieve, „How much more of a cliché can one become?!"

While the Avengers stared dumbfounded through the cockpit window of the Quinjet onto the – well – flying fortress – Steve remembered faintly what got them here in the first place.

After the fiasco at the hotel in New York, after he, Tony and several others had been turned into stone by the newly released Wind Sorcerer Vaati, and after Vaati had taken Loki with him, several months had passed. And while the Avengers faced several enemies during that time, they never even saw a glimpse of either sorcerer.

As if Vaati and Loki had dropped off the world.

Or – as it turned out now – taken refugee in a floating fortress high above the world. Like it could not get any more obvious, and Steve wondered why they had not been found until now.

_"If Loki or Vaati do not wish to be found, not even the all-seeing eyes of Heimdall can find them."_

Oh yes, Magic. The Captain rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Slowly I begin to hate magic" he thought gloomily.

Indeed they never found any trace of Loki or his ally/master/boyfriend (recommended by Tony) until Bruce came to them just this morning and told them of an anomaly in a place where no anomalies had been until yesterday.

Since the Avengers had just some trouble with a witch chick named Amora and some creepy guy called Malekith they had immediately taken off to that place, in case it had something to do with them.

It turned out to be a physical impossible flying fortress, decorated with the symbols known as Vaati's signature. So this had nothing to do with either Amora or Malekith, but the three-eyed sorcerer/giant flying eye Vaati.

And wherever Vaati was, Loki was sure to be as well.

"Am I the only one that thinks attacking the enemy on his own turf is a bad idea?" Bruce said then. "I mean, this is quite obviously Vaati's place, and he did kick our asses a lot before."

"We'll see to that when we get there" Clint muttered.

The Quinjet circled around the fortress for a while, taking in the layout of the place. It seemed to be a complex of several towers connected with arcades and – surprisingly enough – skyways. A huge garden – complete with ponds and trees – surrounded the single buildings. Natasha thought she'd seen some flowers, too. Everything was surrounded by a very tall, very formidable looking wall with several watchtowers jutting out of it.

And from that extended something like a helicopter landing pad made from stone.

"Ah, look" Tony said, "Galadriel thought about a landing pad, too."

"Can this trap be any more obvious?" Clint groaned. Turning to Thor he asked: "What would you do, Big Guy?"

"I will go in and find my brother" Thor growled, and they swore they heard a thunder clap in the distance.

"Right. Wrong guy to ask" Turning to Steve Clint repeated his question.

The Captain shrugged. "Well, we have not yet been attacked, even though I'm very certain they know we're here."

"Let's check it out" Tony exclaimed, "I'm curious how that thing manages to stay in the air."

The Quinjet approached the pod cautiously. They half expected the structure to tumble into the endless blue beneath once they touched down, but it held firmly.

"Flying castle in the sky. Last station, please exit the Quinjet" Tony said. "Let's prepare for one helluva Wizard-bashing."

"We have to be careful" Bruce said, ever the thoughtful one, "Be prepared for anything, but do not challenge them into open battle. We would surely lose – that means you, Thor!"

They exited the Quinjet, feeling the sudden rush of cold wind on their skins. Bruce, Natasha and Clint had to fight against the wind up here for a moment before deciding to hang onto one of those who had fewer troubles with it. So they went over to the elaborate main gate of the castle.

And there was the next surprise waiting for them: Two red-armored Dark Knights. They stood unmoving like statues in front of the huge double-winged gate, tips of their swords resting on the ground and capes fluttering wildly.

"Good day" Tony said in his typical easy way, "Is the Lady of the House in? We have a package for her."

The knights did not even look down to the small man. Instead they raised their swords from the ground.

"Tony!" Steve shouted and held up his shield, sensing Thor lifting his hammer. But instead of attacking, both knights moved aside. The crush of their swords on the polished stone floor was echoing loudly through the whole complex.

"…?" Tony started to say, but his tongue fell silent.

As if by an invisible hand the massive gates started to open. Slowly and groaning the wood slid away, opening the path into the inner circle of the fortress.

Once the gate was open, Thor started to move, the others followed shortly afterwards.

-0-

Next they were standing in one of the pillared arcades. The pillars were as high as in a big gothic cathedral, and the arcade itself was broad enough for all of the Avengers to easily walk side by side. Here the wind was not as harshly blowing anymore. It was more like a gentle breeze.

The fact that the gate had closed behind them did not trouble them any more than the whole situation.

"Okay, now there's no turning back" Natasha muttered.

"Think we'll have to walk down this Yellow Brick road?" Tony asked and pointed the hallway down.

"Most probably. But why yellow brick? It's more like dark marble." Thor said and started to move. The others followed reluctantly, taking in all details with awe-struck faces. The pillars were massive, and yet very delicate and heavily ornamented. The lower and upper end of each column was decorated with ornamented gold and inlaid rubies. Big purple curtains hung between the columns from the ceiling and swayed gently in the wind. They too showed Vaati's symbol, but there were also some showing runes, Thor realised. The ground and the pillars themselves were all made from dark marble. From time to time there was a Dark knight positioned on the columns, each perfectly still and unmoving.

"That Three-eyed Galadriel is not only a walking cliché" came Tony's voice, shredding the moment to pieces, "but also a stinkin' rich walking cliché!"

The others ignored him and continued to walk. They could see the gardens from their position. Beautiful flowers and blossoming trees swayed in the gentle breeze, their delicate fragrance drafting over to them. They heard the splashing of small cascades in the ponds and the rustling of leaves.

"One could stay here" Bruce said, awestruck, "It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, it's nice" Tony muttered. "If we survive this, I'm gonna ask for his designer."

Soon they had reached another door. It was not as formidable as the last one and smaller, but way more decorated and made from finer wood. Here were also two royal dark knights standing, and they too allowed them to pass.

Once they entered the main hall they stopped in unbelieving amazement. The main room was only a huge round tower. It was so tall that they did not even see the top correctly. The walls were made from many rows of pillars stacked over one another, creating a feeling of openness and freedom, even though they were inside. "Well, since Vaati is the _Wind_ Sorcerer it would only be befitting for him" Bruce thought while trying to work spit back into his mouth. The sun light falling through the open arcades created impressive display of light and shadows.

"I definitely need the name of his designer" Tony mumbled again.

"I see you got the invitation" someone said. The Avengers tensed and watched Loki striding regally towards them. He did not wear his armor, but a flowing green and black tunic and golden jewellery. His hair was also longer than last time and put up in a high ponytail. Even Clint had to admit that it fit him somehow.

"Brother" Thor said, breaking the silence, "My heart…"

"I am not your brother, big oaf" Loki snapped, "So save your breath. Vaati wishes to see you."

"That what this 'invitation' is about?" Natasha asked then, taking the lead.

"Ah yes. The invitation" Loki drawled, pulling his lips up in his trademark smirk. "A peace-offering from Vaati."

"Peace?" Clint growled. "You don't believe it yourself."

"Truce, then" the Trickster said and waved it off, "Whatever you wish to call it, Vaati offers it to you. He did think it would be a better option to put us onto better terms. I had rather not seen you again, because I am quite satisfied with ignoring you."

"Shouldn't we talk to big ol' Three Eyes then?" Tony asked offhandedly.

Loki threw him an acid glance before saying: "Vaati – what do you mortals say? – went out for a walk. He should be… ah, there he is."

At once a black cloud pushed through one of the upper arcades. No, no cloud… it was solid. The huge black bat-like demon arrived, and – after focusing his single golden eye on the people - folded his massive wings and shot downwards, towards them. Some of the Avengers yelped and ducked, others readied their weapons. But the beast fell apart into whirling shadows and touched the ground with now distinctively human feet.

Only this time he was in another shape. Just about as tall as Tony and very effeminate, but with a normal number of eyes at least. He still retained his red irises, pale purple skin and long lavender hair. The sorcerer wore also a tunic in dark purple with a cape and a ridiculous long floppy hat ornamented in gold and rubies. And additional gold and ruby jewellery.

"I see you have indeed arrived" Vaati said then, from where he stood. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"That" Clint said dryly, "Is the understatement of the millennium."

"Three Eyes?" the billionaire said, "What the hell? You look even more womanly than 'Tasha here."

"This is my true shape" the wizard replied bored, deliberately ignoring the 'womanly' quote. "I do not think I have introduced myself yet… my name is Vaati the Wind Sorcerer" He sketched a small bow and smirked: "The most powerful sorcerer who ever walked the branches of Yggdrasil" The sorcerer straightened back up and drawled: "As to why I assumed my true shape only now is simple. After all the millennia I had been imprisoned in that accursed sword, I had simply unlearned how to curb my own magic. This is why I had been in my more powerful warlock shape that day. I managed to lay off that shape only a few days ago."

"Oh, well this explains it… I think…"

"Well, you still are a crappy host" the billionaire said slightly miffed, "A gracious host would offer us something to drink."

"Beverages are on the table there" Vaati said, slightly amused "Help yourself." Indeed there was suddenly a table there (it was not there only seconds ago!) made from polished, ornamented wood, laden heavily with beautifully crafted crystal glasses and flasks.

"Oh. Okay. Because I definitely need something. I'm not doing this sober."

"What is this invitation about?" Steve asked, taking the lead, "Does it have something to do with Amora the Enchantress?"

"Indeed" Vaati told him. "She and Malekith are working together. If you wish to defeat them, you need our help."

"No, thanks" Clint growled, "I'd rather not ally with someone like you."

"You do not have to" Loki interrupted, "However, Malekith and Amora managed to get their hands on a powerful magical artefact. As long as they have control over it, they can not be defeated by non-magic users."

"Ah, this is why you offer to help us" Thor said, "It would be an honour to fight side at side with you once again, my brother."

"Thor! There are more people here who think that's a bad idea!"

"On the other hand…" Bruce began, "We really do need some help. Last time we faced Amora she served our asses to us."

"What would you get out of helping us?" Steve asked again. "What is in for you?"

"Nothing much" Vaati explained, "By removing Malekith and Amora for you we remove rivals who might be a danger to our top position some time. And the artefact they use would fall to us."

"Oh hey!" Tony threw in, "If that voodoo falls to you we are fucked and especially me!"

"Destroy it, then. We care not." Loki said bored, "It only should not be in our enemies' hands. Meaning…" He glared at the Avengers, "Not in your hands either."

Bruce took a deep breath. "What else? That's certainly not everything."

"True" Loki said and crossed his arms. "A better reputation for the two of us."

"That's it?! Only some less concurrence and a nice obituary?!"

"That is all."

It was Steve who said then: "If you keep your words, sorcerer, I do not see why we shouldn't accept this alliance."

"Doh" Tony threw in again, "God of Lies, remember? And the other guy is a friggin' witch for crying out loud!"

Loki laughed out. "Do not worry, Man of Iron. Both of us will only do what is beneficial for us. Crossing any of you is – at least for myself – not beneficial."

"Do we have a deal, Avengers?"

"I don't see why not" Steve said again. Turning to his comrades he asked: "What about you?"

"I shall agree to this condition" Thor said, "I will stand on my brother's side as long as he keeps his promise."

"It would be easier for us if he had some magical help" Bruce added thoughtfully.

Tony shrugged and took a long gulp from one of the glasses. "Fine by me. That way I can keep an eye on you. And damn! That is good stuff!"

Natasha was silent for a moment. Then she said plainly: "Cooperation is to both our advantages. No matter how much I dislike the idea, but I do see the whole thing. I shall inform Director Fury, and await his decision. Until then, I say yes."

Only Clint was strictly against working with Loki. He was outvoted, though, and even he had to see the beneficial results. "Just don't bother me" he huffed.

"Good. Then we have a deal, Avengers. I shall see that your assistance is rewarded. Until then, why not stay for dinner?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's it, folks. Thank you all for your support and your reviews, I do hope you liked this story.

If it's asked for, I might write a sequel. That is if I am in the mood and have ideas.

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
